l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moru
Moru was a monk of the Brotherhood of Shinsei who tended the Temple of the Scorpion's Shadow. Destroyer War In 1172 the temple would be attacked by the Destroyers, and he alongside several monks joined the Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Genki to fight the gaijin demons. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman The ragged group fled the temple after they suffered losses, and Moru became the leader of his kinsmen after his superiors died in the fight. They had bought enough time to the villagers to evacuate. The Destroyer War, Part 4 & 5, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Kyobu Mura In 1173 Genki got word that the village of Kyobu Mura was undefended, and in the way of a small scout party of the Destroyers. Genki and Moru decided to move the group toward the village. Imperial Advisor Moru was unexpectedly selected as the new Imperial Advisor following the Destroyer War. Rivalry, by Shawn Carman Moru was seen as one of the most fastidious monks any had ever known. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman He despised the Imperial Bureaucracy and its endless paperwork. Moru focused on a smoothly run court with minimal controversy and worked towards this ideal. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Rivalry of the Past In 1174 Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 Moru denied the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi to wash his honor upon the slight made by the Mantis Clan, when its Champion Yoritomo Naizen assisted the Khan Moto Chagatai with the breaching of the Imperial City's defenses in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169. The Lion complaints in the courts only ended after Naizen disappeared at sea in 1175, and was presumed dead. Shigetoshi resigned shortly after. War of the Twins In 1190 Moru was in the Imperial Court when the Empress granted the Phoenix Clan to wage war against the Scorpion Clan, the War of the Twins. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Fighting the Fudoism In 1198 his old friend Yung met him, who refused the possibility to become the new Head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. They pondered about the Fudoism, and Yung considered a waste the exodus of nine of his fellow brothers to the Colonies, where they would fight the teachings of Fudo. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Asahina Nanae reported that one of her magistrates, Tamori Yayu, would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Retirement In 1199 Moru announced his impending retirement from the position of Imperial Advisor. Second Chance Event: Advising the Throne (Storyline Tournament) He proposed Yasuki Makoto as his replacement, and introduced her to Temoro, the abbot of the Temple of Daikoku in the Imperial City. Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Empress followed Moru's advice. The Age of Ivory, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei